


Elisa Stark.

by Elles_1009



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elles_1009/pseuds/Elles_1009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=3793112&.svc=copypaste&id=193334047</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Elisa's PoV.  
16th May 2010  
Stark Mansion, Malibu, California, USA.

"Miss Stark," Happy Hogan greeted me with a polite and pleasant smile which I returned warmly as I stepped off of the private jet.  
"Hey Happy," I greeted him.  
"How was MIT and your studies?"He inquired as we made our way over to where the car was parked on the runway.  
"My studies are going well....I believe I shall pass Biological Engineering by the time July comes around," I answered as Happy opened the car door for me. "Thank you." I added with a smile as I slid into the car and Happy shut the door for me, then walked around the car and slid into driver's seat.  
"I'm glad to hear you're doing so well. Passing Biology last year was a great achievement," He told me before we began to drive out of the private airport and runway that belonged to Stark Industries. I smiled to him politely, his remark making me think to myself that maybe I was heading in the direction of my father's footsteps just like the worldwide press always had suggested I would. I leant back in the seat more and looked to my right out of the window, recognising the roads that would lead me to the mansion I shared with my father. I pulled my phone out of the my jacket pocket and I brought up my newsfeed, sighing as I caught sight of the website that provided all knowledge on the Starks and our whereabouts.  
'Prodigal daughter returning home for break from MIT'  
I let out a small breath of annoyance and then shook my head slightly.  
"Anything wrong, Miss Stark?" Happy asked, frowning as he looked through the mirror to me. I looked up.  
"Sometimes, Happy, I sort of wish I didn't carry a name so famous as Stark," I said in reply and Happy smiled grimly in return, understanding my frustration as I held up my phone as an indicator.  
"The New York Times?" He guessed.  
"No...." I looked closer at the screen. "The Californian Official News," I replied. "My favourite kind of reporter. Those who think they know who exactly they're writing about...." I trailed off. "When they know nothing," I murmured to myself as we pulled up into the driveway of the mansion I called home. As Happy opened the passenger door to me, Pepper Potts, my father's assistant and someone who had become a sort of mother figure for me, came out of the house with a welcoming smile that I knew was partly forced due to underlying anger. Not directed at me, so....  
"Hey, Pepper," I greeted her with a hug. "He's home then?" I guessed correctly.  
"Down in the workshop." She replied. I saw she was holding official documents and I sighed and took them off of her as we walked indoors.  
"All of them to be signed?" I asked her. She nodded but looked guilty.  
"You've just got home after a long flight and...."  
"Hey.... I slept most of the way and it's not like it's manual labor at MIT. Now, go and grab a coffee and have a break. He works you too hard," I directed her and she nodded and walked away with Happy. I watched them go and then I looked down to the documents and headed down to my father's workshop, entering the passcode and lowering the music that was blaring as I did so. "You know, an appearance at the front door would have been nice....you haven't saw me in two months," I said, half in amusement but also partly serious. Dad looked up and grinned at me.  
"Hey Li Li," He said. I rolled my eyes.  
"How many times? Not that nickname. I'm nineteen, not nine," I said to him.  
"Well....when you put it like that and whine like a nine year old.....I just can't resist," He replied as he went back to mending his vintage Aston Martin once more. I rolled my eyes.  
"Anyway.....I need to unpack. But Pepper needs these signed," I said, handing them out to him.  
"I'll do it later," He dismissed.  
"No, Dad. She needs then now," I argued firmly.  
"Then you sign them," He retorted. I laughed without humour.  
"Yes....because the Board will really accept the signature of me," I returned.  
"They should do. You're a year away from inheritance age," He shrugged.  
"And it's your company," He added.  
"It's your company, Dad, not mine. Not officially anyway," I said firmly. Dad sighed and walked to me.  
"It's our company, Li. Always has been." He said in a softer tone. I nodded and picked up a pen from the side table and signed each document quickly.  
"Pizza?" Dad asked as I moved to the door of the workshop.  
"Deal," I confirmed and walked out, the door shutting behind me automatically. I walked back through the mansion and found Pepper in her office, a cup of coffee being cradled in her hands. I placed the documents in front of her. She looked down at them and back up with a surprised look in reaction to the signature. "If the Board questions, tell them to ask my Dad," I told her. "I'm going to unpack," I added and then I leaned back around the doorframe of the office. "By the way, it's pizza tonight, you staying?" I asked.  
"I'll think about it," She answered and I nodded and then carried on my journey up the stairs to my bedroom and quarters. I found my suitcase lying on the ottoman at the bottom of the bed and I smiled to myself as I clicked it open and began to sort through the clothes inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later That Evening:  
"Elisa, will you be attending tomorrow night?" Obadiah asked me after we had eaten dinner that evening. I nodded.  
"It's what I came home for," I replied.  
"Oh and I thought it was to see me," Dad remarked.  
"Strangely enough Dad, not everything is about you," I remarked in return, leaning forwards and sipping my non alcoholic cocktail.  
"Oh you hurt me, Li Li," Dad whined as he held his chest in way of mocking me. I rolled my eyes as Obadiah chuckled at us.  
"Ah, you two are so alike one another," He commented and I smiled as I glanced to him, then to Dad.  
"What can I say, I passed on the good genes," Dad said. "The intelligence, the wit, the beauty," He listed.  
"Pretty sure my mom passed the beauty gene on," I motioned with my cocktail glass and saw Dad roll his eyes but tense at the mention of my mother. My mom had died shortly after the death of my grandparents. Sixth months later to be exact. Both had been tragic accidents and I remembered neither of them as I was only eight and one year old at the time that both had happened.  
"Can't argue there, Lisa, your mother was a beauty," Obadiah agreed and Dad nodded in defeat.  
"Yes she was," He murmured. Obadiah and he began to start a conversation about Stark Industries and I mostly stayed out of it until Obadiah turned to me with a smile.  
"So I hear that you signed some documents for the first time today," He stated. I shared a look with Dad.  
"Yes, someone was being a stubborn jack ass and refusing to sign them.....I did it to save Pepper from having a stress attack," I explained. "Im sorry if I shouldn't have," I added. Obadiah shook his head.  
"No, no......it's good to see you take an untested in the company....it will be yours after all," He returned and I nodded in agreement. "Maybe it would be good for you to get more involved......after all we need new ideas and an extra person wouldn't go amiss when some don't turn up for meetings," I saw Obadiah take in Dad with his gaze as he said this and I smiled.  
"Well... I return to MIT the day after tomorrow so I could get into the office and take a look at some stuff tomorrow with Pepper if you like?" I suggested. Obadiah nodded.  
"Tell you what.....you come to Stark Industries and spend the day with me.....I'll run you through everything," He said. I nodded in agreement. At this Dad stood up.  
"If you'll excuse me.....I'm going to head to the workshop," He told us. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time since I'd returned home and watched him walk out.  
"The Board is beginning to think he's unrealisable aren't they?" I said to Obadiah in a soft tone.  
"They already knew he was. They now believe he's playing dangerously," He replied. I sighed.  
"Was my grandfather like Dad?" I asked him after a few seconds.  
"Let's just say you didn't recieve as much as Howard's personality as Tony did." Obadiah answered and I sighed once again, then drained my glass in one gulp and placed it down onto the coffee table in front of me.  
"I'm going to head to bed," I said as I stood up.  
"I'll let myself out. See you tomorrow morning, Elisa," Obadiah said to my retreating back. As I reached the top of the stairs that led to my floor, my phone alerted me to a text. I read it within seconds and groaned.  
"Asshole," I commented to the text before continuing to walk into my bedroom and ensuite.

Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=3793112&.svc=copypaste&id=193313895


	2. Chapter One

**Elisa's PoV**

_17th May 2010_  
_Stark Mansion, Malibu, California, USA_.  
My phone chimed for the seventh time that morning and this time my response was a groan which was caught by Pepper.  
"What is it, Li?" She asked.  
"Why are guys so stupid?" I asked in reply and I saw her curiosity spike as she looked questioningly at me. I slid my Stark designed phone across the table to her wordlessly and she picked it up, beginning to take a look at the text messages. I sipped my coffee as she did so, then placed the cup back down as she looked up to me with a frown.  
"Who is this?" She asked.  
"Alex Van Guernand.....we went on a couple of dates, got drunk, slept together a few times and now.......this. We haven't talked in two months." I frowned. "I thought for a while that I was a bad lay or something," I commented, more to myself than to Pepper. She giggled and I looked up at her, a smile forming on my own face. "Seriously though.....he wants to date. Again." I added.  
"And is there a problem with this?" Pepper asked, looking confused though she was smiling.  
"He slept with Jessica the Whore in a rebound from me," I stated. Pepper's expression cleared in realisation at the nickname I'd spoken. Jessica Clarice was a businessman's daughter who thought that her father was better than mine, and the company she was set to inherit was also more better than Stark Industries. And she displayed pure hatred for me on a daily occasion. Which of course, I returned.  
"So what happened exactly to make him sleep with Jessica?" Pepper asked.  
"He wanted a committed relationship," I replied. Pepper looked at me pointedly. "Don't look at me like that, Ginny....I'm not prepared at the moment to be in a committed relationship....I'm nineteen," I said in defence. Pepper sighed and nodded.  
"I know, I know. I just....." She trailed off. "Are you going to reply to him? Because, at the end of the day, even if he did sleep with Jessica Clarice.....he seems like he really does hold something for you," She said earnestly, pushing the phone back to me and I looked down at the screen for a few seconds.  
"I don't know..." I said finally. "I don't want it to go in the same direction which I know it will. He wants commitment, I don't," I looked to Pepper.  
"Then you make that clear from the word go," She advised before collecting up her work and moving through and down to Dad's workshop in the basement. I sighed and internally shouted set myself as I texted a reply and hit send before I could change my mind. I let my head fall forwards onto my arms which were leaning onto the bar table in the kitchen.  
"Are you okay, Miss Stark?" JARVIS asked over my head.  
"I'm fine, JARVIS," I replied, sounding slightly muffled. "Guys are confusing," I muttered to myself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Evening:  
"Where the hell is he?" Pepper asked angrily as she paced behind me in my bedroom. I looked from my reflection to the woman behind me and sighed.  
"He's having pre drinks probably....he'll turn up late and steal all the news, don't worry, Pepper," I advised.  
"Sometimes I-"  
"You wish you'd never took him on, I know," I finished for her and then I turned and smiled softly at her. "But I'm glad you did otherwise I wouldn't have had you," I added and she smiled softly at me, pausing in her pacing. My phone alert rang through the room and Pepper picked it up and passed it to me. I read it. "Its Alex," I told her as I replied.  
"You talked to him then?" She replied. I nodded and looked up at her.  
"He's meeting me off of the jet tomorrow and we're going for a bite to eat," I informed her. She grinned.  
"I know you like him a lot," She said knowingly. I blushed slightly and turned from her.  
"I don't know what you're on about, Pepper," I replied as she laughed at my reaction and she came to stand behind me, her hands on my shoulders.  
"You're the most beautiful yet most complicated person I've ever had the privilege to meet," She told me honestly and I smiled softly with a chuckle. "And I know you're scared to fall in love- don't protest- but when it happens you'll be terrified, yeah, but you'll never regret a moment of it," She told me seriously. I met her gaze through our reflection in the mirror and I reached up and squeezed her hand.  
"Ladies, we ready to go?" I heard Obadiah ask from outside the door. Pepper and I moved away from the mirror and within moments, I opened the door to find Obadiah on the landing. He turned and grinned. "You look wonderful, Elisa," He complimented. I smiled. "Pepper, you not coming?" He then asked with a frown. Pepper shook her head.  
"I'm going to wait here to see if his majesty comes here," She replied firmly. Obadiah nodded and held out his arm for me to take it, which I did so with a smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
".........Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry, by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe. As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and his is my great mentor and the father of my god-daughter....Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr Tony Stark!" I watched as James Rhodes, or Rhodey looked around for Dad, who hadn't turned up. I felt a hand in mine and Obadiah and I stood up and made our way to the stage.  
"Thank you, Colonel," Obadiah said as he took the award off of Rhodey and greeted him. I kissed Rhodey's cheek politely. "This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful......" Obadiah paused. "Well, we are not Tony Stark. But if I were Tony I would tell you how honoured I feel, and what a joy it is to recieve this very prestigious award. Tony, you know, the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing and I'm sure Lisa will agree with me.....Tony is always working," I smiled and chuckled in agreement. "Any words?" He asked me then. I stepped forwards with a well placed smile and in that moment, I was very aware of the cameras from the various reporters all around the room, cementing my place at my current moment.  
"Just that I want to thank you all for honouring my dad with this award....I know he feels very privileged and very thankful," I said and then stepped back as the room applauded us and we left the stage.  
"Where the hell is he?" Rhodey asked me.  
"I don't know.....but when you find him, tell him he's a first class asshole," I hissed in reply before walking away, Happy following me out.  
"Miss Stark," A female voice called from behind me and I turned on my heel, finding a reporter dressed expensively in front of me.  
"Yes?" I asked politely with a polite smile.  
"Where is your father exactly?" She asked firmly. I saw Happy give me a look and I motioned for him to stay where he was.  
"As I said up on the stage just, he's working...Miss?" I asked in reply.  
"Everhart. Christine," She said with a tight smile. I ran my eyes over her and also smiled tightly.  
"Charmed," I commented, noticing how her eyes narrowed in irritation and dislike. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a flight to Massachusetts in the morning," I said and made to walk away once more.  
"Is it true that you are publicly involved in a slander campaign against a Jessice Clarice.....Clarice Engineering being the sole competitor running alongside Stark Industries?" Christine asked. I sighed and turned to her once more.  
"I don't bother my time with the people who are insignificant in my life, Miss Everhart. Which coincidently, also means nosy trouble making reporters who fantasise about sleeping with my father," I said cuttingly.  
"When did I say I wanted to sleep with your father?" Christine asked sounding offended, but the defence in her tone giving her away.  
"In article 47 of your grotty little column which was published two months ago....." I replied instantly and I saw the defiance but also defeat, on her face. "See you around, Miss Everhart," I added and this time walked to the car and slid inside, Happy driving away, leaving Christine Everhart behind us on the sidewalk. We reached the mansion not too long afterwards and as soon as I stepped through the front doors I looked around. "Pepper?" I called out.  
"I'm afraid Miss Potts left an hour ago, Miss Stark. She told me to apologise but said she will see you tomorrow morning," JARVIS told me and I nodded.  
"Thank you, JARVIS," I murmured as I pulled my heels off and began to walk up the stairs to my floor where I immediately walked over to my balcony and opened the doors, letting the warm air and sound of the ocean below us flow around me. I breathed deeply and then breathed out as my phone rang and I answered it.  
"Saw you on television....you look stunning, girl," I smiled instantly.  
"Hey Wallis," I said. "How's MIT?" I added.  
"Boring.....I can't wait to see you tomorrow," She replied and I could tell she was pouting. I grinned. "Alex is looking happier....did you send him a risqué photo to remember you by?" She asked with a laugh. I laughed too.  
"No......I just agreed to a date last night," I admitted.  
"Wow....he must have been good in bed for you to go back to him after dumping his ass," She commented. I frowned slightly but then smiled.  
"Ah, he's alright," I said non-commitingly, shrugging my shoulders as Wallis laughed loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=3793112&.svc=copypaste&id=193334047


	3. Chapter Two.

**Elisa's PoV**  
_18th May 2010_  
_Stark Mansion, Malibu, California_.

"....take you anywhere you'd like to go," I heard Pepper say and I rounded the corner to find Christine Everheart stood there in one of Dad's shirts.  
"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me," I said loudly, both women turning to me. "You. It had to be you," I added harshly to Christine.  
"Lisa we meet again," Christine said warmly but with a certain amount of cold smugness in her eyes.  
"It's Elisa," I retorted firmly and equally coldly. Christine turned to Pepper.  
"So you must be the famous Pepper Potts." She said.  
"Indeed I am," Pepper replied.  
"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning?" I narrowed my eyes and folding my arms.  
"I do anything and everything that both Mr and Miss Stark requires.....including occasionally taking out the trash," Pepper remarked and I giggled as Christine breathed out quickly in offence.  
"Would that be all, Miss Everhart?" I asked her as I walked passed her. "Oh and please don't write anymore about sleeping with my father. It's perverted and we could and I _will_ sue, if you do," I added. I saw Pepper's grin as I disappeared around the corner and down to Dad's workshop. I switched off the music with the control panel at the door as I entered, causing Dad to look up to me briefly.  
"Don't turn down my music," He said.  
"Don't sleep with trashy reporters," I returned and he raised his eyebrow before shrugging and continuing his work. "Also you were meant to be in a private jet nearly two hours ago," I added. Dad ignored me. "Seriously, Dad, your jet is postponing my jet and I have a date waiting for me in Massachusetts," Dad chuckled.  
"Who's the date?" He asked.  
"A guy," I replied.  
"Glad we got that clarified," Dad retorted. I laughed.  
"I'm off to get packed..... " I said and hugged Dad tightly. "I'll see you soon if I don't see you before you go," I told him. He nodded as he hugged me in reply.  
"You coming over for my birthday?" He asked. I smiled.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I replied. He kissed my forehead.  
"See you soon, Li," He told me. I pulled away from him and made my way out of the workshop and back through the mansion, passing Pepper as I did so.  
"Is she gone?" I asked her. Pepper nodded.  
"It's not fair on you, Li, seeing all these women," She began but I just shook my head.  
"No, but that is my father for you.....I don't mind. I'm not here much anymore and it's you I worry about.....he treats you-"  
"Well, he treats me well compared to some of my other employers in the past," Pepper cut me off. I smiled softly and reached out and rubbed her arm in comfort.  
"If you never need to talk to me about anything.....just call or come and talk to me," I said to her. "You know that," I added. Pepper nodded.  
"I've got to go and get him on that jet or Rhodey is going to kill him," She mused. I grimaced.  
"Well, good luck on that," I said to her. She chuckled.  
"I always need it," She said and we both continued walking in our own directions.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Five Hours Later:_  
"Miss Stark, the jet is ready for you now," An assistant told me.  
"Thank you," I answered politely. I stood up and made my way across the runway and to the steps that led me into the private jet. As I reached the top step, a car approaching us made me turn in curiosity and then surprise and worry as Pepper dived out of the car, tears running down her face.  
"Pepper?" I asked, walking back down the steps quickly, as fear suddenly struck through me. "What is it? What's happened?" I asked carefully.  
"It's Tony....he's.....oh my god....." She stuttered. "He's been kidnapped by terrorists and they don't know where he is or if he's alive....I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I stopped stock still, freezing completely still as the shock went through me.  
"What?" I asked breathlessly. "Pepper... I don't....I-" I burst into tears at that moment and Pepper rushed forwards and hugged me tightly, my response was to cling onto her. "How has this even happened?" I asked through my tears.  
"I don't know. I really don't," She murmured in reply. "We've got to get you back to the mansion though....Rhodey and Obadiah is meeting us there," She added. I nodded, still crying as she led me to the car as people around us unloaded my luggage from the jet and re-loaded it into the car. The drive home to the mansion was silent; Pepper and I were still crying, our hands linked tightly together for comfort. My mind was reeling and I fumbled for my phone to call Alex but found my hands to be shaking too much. Gently, Pepper took my phone off of me.  
"Alex?" She asked softly. I nodded and she quickly found the number and dialled it. Alex picked up on the third ring and I took the phone from Pepper.  
"Elisa, it's all over the news.....are you okay?" He rambled.  
"I'm.....I don't know what I am," I whispered in reply, my voice hoarse from crying.  
"Li....he's going to be fine, okay.....I swear to god he'll be fine," Alex said, his tone turning calm but still held concern and worry with a hint of fear attached too.  
"You don't know that, Alex," I said, biting my lip and looking out of the window as more tears threatened to fall. "What if he's-?"  
"He's not," Alex cut me off firmly. "You can't think like that," He added.  
"I am thinking like that," I said.  
"Can I fly over? Or is that being too...." He trailed off hopelessly and sounding helpless too.  
"I called you before Wallis," I admitted and I heard Alex sigh. "Please....Alex....." I trailed off and felt my heart open internally. "I could really use someone like you to be around me right now," I said honestly.  
"I'm on the first flight over," Alex promised as we pulled into the driveway of the mansion and I found Obadiah and Rhodey waiting for us. Their faces were solemn and Rhodey's held a certain amount of upset with fear that put fear back into my body with full force once more. I hung up the phone and opened the door, climbing out quickly and making my way to Rhodey who hugged me tightly.  
"Hey, hey," He said as I let my tears fall once more.  
"Please tell me he's alive, J," I whispered into his shoulder but I knew he could hear me.  
"He's alive," He promised me and I leant against him as my legs felt weak. "Let's get her inside, she looks like she's going to collapse," Obadiah commented, looking concerned at me. Rhodey nodded and helped me inside where I sat down on the couch, Pepper coming to sit besides me.  
"What do we do now?" She asked Obadiah and Rhodey.  
"It's a waiting game now," Rhodey replied bitterly as he paced and I put my head into my hands in sheer emotional exhaustion. Pepper rubbed my back in a comforting motion. I leant into her side and let her wrap her arms around me, recognising that I wasn't the only one who needed comfort right now. I knew exactly how important Tony was to Pepper and vice versa and I realised that this must be killing her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Six Hours Later_ :  
I woke to find myself on my bed with someone sat on the end of it, in silence. I shifted and then Alex was in front of me, his hand reaching out to me cautiously. I grasped it and squeezed it tightly.  
"Hey," He whispered.  
"Hey.....how long have I been? When did you-" I cut myself off as I sat up abruptly. "Has there been any news?" I asked frantically. Alex steadied me.  
"You've been asleep for about three hours apparently.....I arrived an hour ago and no....there's been no news just yet," He listed and I nodded.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked.  
"Pepper and James are sorting stuff out and waiting for news and Obadiah has been called to a Board meeting," Alex answered.  
"I should be there with him," I said, going to move but Alex stopped me again.  
"Lisa....Li. Look at me," I did as he asked. "You're in no fit state right now to be attending Board meetings. You're in shock still and it's early days.....just come here," I leant into him and he shifted so he was resting his back against the headboard of my bed, his arms wrapped around me. Silence filled out around us for several minutes and I then chuckled without honest humour, feeling Alex's eyes slide to me in response.  
"How strange it is that the last time we were in a bedroom together....well..." I trailed off.  
"We weren't exactly cuddling, were we?" Alex chuckled too.  
"I don't know.....I remember cuddling definitely occurred," I argued. Silence surrounded us again and I finally sighed. "I'm not a good person for you, Alex," I said. Alex sighed too.  
"I'm going to have to argue with you on that.....I think you're exactly the right person for me," He said firmly.  
"I don't do relationships," I told him firmly.  
"Because you're being scared of being hurt but I would never ever hurt you....." He said and I looked up at him to see determination on his facial expression. "I know I made a mistake as soon as I wanted to move into full relationship with all the trimmings and then I slept with Jessica Clarice which I can't apologise enough for.....but I do care for you and I know you care for me too and this is completely the wrong time for us to even be talking about it all but....." He paused as I took his hand and squeezed it in understanding.  
"Thank you," I whispered and kissed his cheek, then rested my head on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=3793112&.svc=copypaste&id=193497952


	4. Chapter Three

**Elisa's PoV**   
_20th June 2010_

_Stark Mansion, Malibu, USA._  
"It's getting late, Li," Pepper commented as she came down into Dad's workshop where I was sitting running through various projects of his whilst also scanning all radio and television channels for any news. One month had gone by and still no sign. I knew the world was slowly losing hope and it was now more of a case for them of waiting for the day that the news broke that Dad's body had been found.i could even see it in the eyes of some of the Board members. Once or twice I thought I had seen it in Obadiah's eyes too and part of me grew frustrated that he was verging on giving up like the rest of the world had done. Pepper, Rhodey and Alex weren't giving up though and for that, I was thankful.   
"...still no sign of missing billionaire Tony Stark who is thought to have been captured within Afghanistan territory......with a month gone by and now news, it has been debated amongst many people how long it will now be before he is declared dead and for Elisa Stark to be named as inheritor of Stark Industries.." I sighed and flicked over the channels with a single swipe on the screen in front of me.   
"Li.....come on," Pepper tried again.   
"I will go to bed soon.....just not at the moment," I promised her and she smiled sadly before squeezing my shoulder then leaving me to peace and quiet once more. Dummy beped from besides the desk chair of Dad's and I looked over to the robot whilst biting my lip. "I miss him too," I whispered to myself as I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. I glanced to the display screen running all the television news channels and saw a picture of me from a gala the year before with another headline hinting to my take over of Stark Industries. "This company was never my thing but if you don't come back, Dad.....I'll never abandon it, I promise," I continued to whisper. A knock came from the workshop door and I looked over to find Alex stood outside it. Alex who should have been back in Massachusetts s so at least one of us could continue our education "JARVIS," I murmured and the door unlocked, Alex walking inside seconds later. "You should be at MIT," I stated.   
"I've been there for two weeks...and now you need me here with you for another couple of days," Alex said with a shrug.  
"I don't-"   
"Lisa....this isn't healthy what you're doing right now. And I'm going to make damn sure that your health is not going to fail through all of this," He said determinedly. "Now, come on....I've began to run you a bath and then we can watch a boxset or a movie but you're getting that cute little ass up those stairs right now and into bed," He commanded. I nodded, looking at him in surprise. We made our way to the door and I turned towards the workshop once more.   
"JARVIS-"   
"Of course, Miss Stark," JARVIS didn't even have to finish listening to my request. I smiled softly and let Alex lead me away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _22nd June 2010  
Stark Mansion, Malibu, USA._

"You have to start thinking about it," I walked away from Obadiah who began to follow me.   
"It's Dad's company and Dad's position. When he comes back, he'll be running it like always," I said firmly.   
"What if he...." Obadiah trailed off as I turned quickly to him.   
"What? You were going to say 'what if he doesn't come back?'?" I said to him. "Not an option. He's coming back. I know he will," I added firmly.   
"Elisa, it's been a month," He said softly.   
"Yeah four weeks....barely anything," I pointed out. Obadiah sighed.   
"And what happens when it reaches six months.....eight months..... _twelve_ months...." Obadiah said.   
"I'll keep looking for him. As will Rhodey..... He's my Dad, Obi.....what do you expect me to do? Give up? Tell the world he's dead, grieve, mourn, move on and then go on living my life not actually knowing if he's dead or he's actually alive with some sons of bitches doing whatever they want to him?" My voice raised in volume and I found Alex and Pepper coming into the room with worry on their faces. "Is that what you're asking me to do? Because if it is.....then I'm warning you right now. Yes. I do own Stark Industries and if you have that kind of attitude towards your best friend's life then you'd better get very worried for your stability within Stark Industries," I threatened. I saw Pepper and Alex glance towards another with concern on their faces. Obadiah raised his eyebrow towards me.   
"Are you threatening to fire me, Elisa?" He asked, sounding disbelieving. I shrugged.   
"Depends on your attitude on getting my Dad back," I said simply before walking off. "Oh and you can tell the Board I'm participating in the meeting tomorrow morning," I added, making my way to my Dad's workshop to have some peace and quiet away from the people around me. I'd barely sat down before Alex came in behind me.   
"That was harsh," He commented.   
"But the truth," I retorted. I heard Alex sigh and I looked up. "What is it?" I asked him.   
"The Elisa I know wouldn't threaten to fire one of her oldest friends just because he is wary of about her father.....Lisa....come on, you know it doesn't look for-"   
"Just shut up, okay? Because people doubting Dad coming back is what is going to make it impossible for us to find him." I said firmly, refusing to let the tears at the corner of my eyes gather any more or more importantly, actually fall.   
"Lisa...." Alex murmured.   
"What? Alex? What do you-" I was cut off by Alex's lips putting pressure on mine. His arms wrapped around my waist as mine linked around his neck.


	5. Chapter Four

**Elisa's PoV**.  
 _18th August_  
 _Stark Industries, Malibu, USA._   
"With respect, Miss Stark, you have a higher IQ of that to your father," I looked at Jeffery Hanmon with ease, hiding my internal dislike of the man and the rest of the Board in fact. Another two months had passed and we were no nearer to getting my Dad back. I had relented and finally had signed the papers that had stated until we could define whether Dad was alive or dead, I was to be the runner of Stark Industries with the help of Obadiah, Rhodey and Pepper if I should need it. I went to every board meeting, display, gala, convention that Dad should go to; a smile forced onto my face, Alex or Pepper with me. But internally, I hated every second of it. I hated that Stark Industries was weapon-based; I had always thought that we could make it a company used for good. Not for killing relentless numbers of people, no matter if they 'good' or 'evil'. They were people. And we were inventing and creating the means to their demises.   
"And with respect, Mr Hanmon. I haven't been taught in any of the degrees that my Father has been. I do Bio-Chem. Not physics or any means of specialist engineering needed for my Father's current inventions to be further developed," I returned, a level of coldness in my tone.   
"Surely you could take on one of those specialist engineering degrees?" Another member of the Board, a Mr Ian Oakherth, suggested. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.   
"On top of the _four_ other degrees I am currently studying for and partaking in, I think you mean? Degrees that I have a passion for and have wanted to study all of my life?" I asked him, frustration lacing my tone. "Look, I am sorry. But we have to put any new inventions on hold. Sure, we can continue producing the ones we already have developed, I'm not saying to cease that.....I just can't focus on the new inventions at the moment," I added, honestly and I saw various Board members nod in agreement.   
"Of course not, Miss Stark. It is still a very stressful and upsetting time for you." A Board member told me and I nodded in appreciation. I heard a knock on the door and I looked to it as Pepper looked around the doorframe.   
"Elisa....it's Rhodey," She said. I stood up straight away. Rhodey had been following a lead to where Dad might be for the past couple of days and we had been beginning to run out of hope that it would actually lead us anywhere. I looked to the Board members.   
"Excuse me," I told them and made my way out to the hallway and down along it to Obadiah's office where I picked up the phone that Obadiah handed to me. "Rhodey?" I asked hopefully.   
"The lead is leading us somewhere, Lisa. We think we have a firm connection to where Tony might be held," Rhodey said and I nodded, breathing deeply. "It'll probably take us a few hours to reach there....but....I contact you as soon as," He added.   
"Okay, okay. I'll be waiting," I replied. Rhodey hung up and Pepper looked at me expectantly. "They think they have a strong lead and connection." I told her and she smiled and hugged me tightly.   
"Then I guess it is just a waiting game now," Obadiah commented and I nodded, my eyes still on Pepper.   
"Let's get back to the Mansion, then," She told me comfortingly and I nodded in agreement.   
"I have to call Alex. I want him to be here if....well...." I trailed off and she nodded knowingly with a small smile. Through all of this, one good thing had come out on the other side. Alex and I were now an official couple. I guess losing Dad had made me realise I couldn't be scared of making that jump, that I needed to take the plunge and if I got hurt, well, it couldn't ever be as bad as losing my Dad to terrorists.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Eight Hours Later:  
Stark Mansion, Malibu, USA._

Alex, Pepper and I were sat around in the living area of the mansion. We had eaten, barely, and we're now trying to distract ourselves with movies whilst waiting for any news from Rhodey. I began to play with my fingers and it was then I noticed that my hands were actually shaking. I sighed and tried to make them stop, but I knew deep down they wouldn't until Rhodey had called. A hand enclosed over both my own and I looked up to see Alex looking at me worriedly. I smiled softly but I knew he could see through the mask I had put on.   
"He'll call," He told me reassuringly. I nodded.   
"It's what he'll be saying when he calls that I'm scared about," I admitted.   
"It'll be good news." I looked at him, unsure. "I've got a feeling that it'll be good news," He added, looking confident. I shook my head.   
"You don't know that, Alex. It could be the news I don't want hear," I returned.   
"Elisa....don't doubt yourself or your Dad now. You haven't for the past three months so keep strong now," He told me and squeezed my hands that were still encased in his own, gently.   
"Alex... I lo-" The phone rang, cutting me off. I looked to Pepper and Alex before breathing deeply and answering it.   
"Rho-" I began to say.   
"Lisa, we've got him. We've actually got him. He's here with me now," Rhodey rambled.   
"You're....what..he's....oh my god," I breathed deeply and felt tears falling as Pepper and Alex looked to me expectantly, then each other as I began crying. "He's okay, please tell me, he's okay?" I said finally.   
"He's.....okay. Lisa. We'll meet you at the landing plane in eleven hours," Rhodey paused. "Lisa.....he's here. He's alive," He confirmed.   
"Thank you." I whispered before hanging up and looking to Alex and Pepper.   
"Lisa...." Pepper murmured. I burst into tears and hugged her tightly.   
"He's alive. They've got him......he's coming home," I rambled and found her also crying as her grip on me tightened.   
"Oh my god," She said. " _Oh my god,_ " She repeated and I giggled in pure happiness.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Eleven Hours Later:_  
I hadn't slept. Pepper and Alex had both told me to, so at least Tony could be reassured I hadn't gone off into the deep end whilst he was gone, but I couldn't sleep. How could I when I knew my father who was kidnapped was currently flying home to me after three months? I breathed deeply a couple of times as I waited in the car for the plane to land on the runway. Alex was gripping my hand tightly whilst Pepper had gone to speak to some officials. I began to bite my lip.   
"Li....stop that.....you're making your lip bleed, love," Alex spoke up and I looked to him and sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I know you're scared to see him again. But the person that's returning, no matter what he's been through with those scumbags, he's still Tony. Your father. Him being your Dad hasn't disappeared," He told me firmly and I nodded slowly.   
"I don't want to see him injured, Alex," I whispered. "I don't think I could bare to see him too badly injured," Alex wrapped his arms around me.   
"I know," He murmured, kissing my hair. We sat in silent for a few moments and then I heard the sounds of a jet landing. I sat up and bolted out of the car, half running to stand besides Pepper who wrapped her arm around my waist in support. The jet landed and then the doors opened to reveal Dad sat in a wheelchair with Rhodey stood besides him. I caught the sight of his arm in a sling and I walked forwards, away from Pepper as Rhodey helped him to stand and they began to walk down the ramp towards me. I felt the telltale signs of tears running down my face and I sobbed as I reached forwards and hugged Dad gently.   
"Hey.... _hey_....Li Li," He murmured as he wrapped his arm around me as I began crying openly into the side of his neck. "It's okay....I'm home," He whispered.   
"Give them a minute, hey," I heard Rhodey say to a couple of people who had begun to hover around us.   
"I'd thought I'd lost you," I said honestly. Dad chuckled without humour.   
"For a moment, I thought you had too," He admitted honestly. We continued to hug another.   
"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," I told him finally as Pepper began to walk towards us.   
"Your eyes are red. Few tears for your long lost boss?" He asked her and she chuckled as I smiled.   
"Tears of joy," She replied. "I hate job hunting," She added.   
"Yeah, vacation's over," Dad remarked. "Who is this?" He added as Alex also approached us with Happy.   
"Dad...this is Alex." I introduced and I saw Dad look between us and he smiled.   
"Hey," He said to Alex.   
"Mr Stark," Alex replied respectively.   
"Thank you for looking after my daughter whilst I was gone," Dad said to him and I saw Alex smile warmly.   
"Where to, Sir?" Happy asked as we began to get Dad into the car, Alex sitting opposite us, as Pepper and I sat either side of Dad.   
"The hospital," I told Happy.   
"No....no," Dad protested and something flickered across his face. I looked to him concerned.   
"Dad-"   
"Tony-" Pepper and I began at the same time.   
"You have to go to the hospital," I told him firmly.   
"I don't have to do anything," He returned. "I was in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger....and the other one..."   
"That's not going to happen," Pepper cut over him.   
"It's not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now." He said.   
"A press conference?" I looked to Pepper in confusion.   
"What on earth for?" Pepper asked. Dad looked to me seriously.   
"You took over the company for the past few months haven't you?" He asked. I nodded, still confused. "Tell me what you think of my designs," I looked to Pepper and Alex, then back to Dad.   
"It's....they're not my specialist area..." I said finally. He nodded to himself. "Dad, what is this about?" I asked.   
"Yeah.....Hogan, drive," Tony told Happy and the car proceeded to move. "Cheeseburger first," He added to him a couple of seconds later.


	6. Chapter Five

**Elisa's POV**  
 _20th August 2010_  
 _Malibu Convention Center_ :

I watched as Obadiah greeted Tony warmly in front of all who had come to attend the press conference.   
"What's he up to, Lisa?" Pepper murmured to me.   
"Not a clue," I murmured in reply.   
"Ms Potts. Miss Stark," A male voice greeted us and we both turned to look at a guy dressed in a suit, a pleasant smile on his face.   
"Yes," Pepper replied in an equally pleasant tone.   
"May I speak with you both for a moment?" The guy requested.   
"We're not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now," Pepper said immediately.   
"I'm not a reporter....I am Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division," I looked at the guy curiously whilst raising my eyebrows.   
"That's quite a mouthful, isn't it?" I commented. He chuckled.   
"I know. We're working on it," He replied and I smiled.   
"We've been approached already by the DOD, FBI, CIA..." Pepper pointed out to him.  
"We are a separate division. With a more specific focus and we need to debrief Mr Stark about the circumstances of his escape," Agent Coulson told us. I shared a look with Pepper and nodded slightly to her. She in turn, looked to Agent Coulson.   
"Then I shall put something in the book for you?" She offered. Agent Coulson looked between us both and finally his gaze settled to me.   
"Thank you." He told us and then went to say something more but Dad's voice sounded around us.   
"Hey, would it be alright if everyone sat down? Will you sit down? That way you can see me and I can....be a little less formal...." I saw the honesty and also vulnerability on Dad's expression and I stepped forwards slightly with a frown. "I never got to say goodbye to Dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did...." Dad paused and he looked at me. "If he was conflicted. If he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of a man we all remember from the newsreels," Dad stood up and I frowned even more. "I saw young Americans killed.....by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them and I saw that I had become a part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability and I realised...I don't want that to happen to Elisa. She is not becoming a part of that system and what I saw....well I had my eyes opened. I came to realise that I-and my daughter- we have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up." Dad paused and looked to me for confirmation. I nodded to him in support. "And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International-" immediately chaos sounded all around us as people began to react. I smiled as Dad continued to look at me whilst Obadiah began to manoeuvre him off of the platform he was currently stood on. I turned and let my grin show to Pepper and Rhodey who were stood behind me, shock on both of their faces as I reached Dad and took his arm, leading him into a private room and shaking my head to Pepper to acknowledge that no one was allowed to follow us. Dad sat down on a chair in exhaustion and I leant against the door, the sounds of the press outside muffled.   
"Are you serious about this Dad?" I asked. He nodded.   
"Elisa....I have to show you something and I don't want you to freak out," He told me warningly. I swallowed deeply but nodded.   
"I'm here," I reassured him. He unbuttoned his jacket and then his shirt, revealing the blue light and metal which seemed embedded in his chest, just over his heart. "Dad...." I murmured.   
"I have pieces of shrapnel making their way into my heart, Li and this is the only way to make sure they don't," He told me. "It's electromagnetic," He added as I walked towards it and touched it gently, then looked up to Dad's face.   
"I don't care. You're alive, you're home, you're safe and I've never been more happier in my life," I told him and he nodded with a smile.   
"Where's Alex?" He asked softly.   
"Happy took him back to the mansion.....he's got to catch a flight to MIT," I told him.   
"Does he make you happy?" He asked, all serious in his facial expression. I paused and then I nodded. "Well.....that's all I want right now. For you to be happy," He told me. "Rhodey told me you threatened to fire Obie," Je added and I bit my lip.   
"I.....snapped," I replied quietly. Dad nodded and patted my arm.   
"It's okay. You made up for it by putting the Board members in order.....you hold a certain amount of fear for your age," He joked and I laughed softly.   
"Dad....I'm going to stay here and help you with the company. I can do my degrees online, I have been for the past three months and they happy to continue it for the next year as well. As long as I have a meeting with a scientist twice a week to go through various practical work....well then, I'm in the clear," I explained.   
"Guess I should get used to having you home then," Dad agreed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ September 12th 2010  
Stark Industries, California. _

"Miss Stark," I turned with a forced polite smile as Mr Litten, a board member approached me after a meeting that had took place and ended a couple of minutes before.   
"How can I be of help, Mr Litten?" I asked. Mr Litten smiled as a few other board members walked past us, uttering farewells to us both which we returned with smiles. Then his smile fell as he looked back to me and I felt surprise run rough my body. I guess our dislike for another was mutual.  
"You can be of help by complying with our suggestions like you should do in this society," He said, his tone pleasant but clashing with his facial expression. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood straighter with an eyebrow raised.   
"Are you referring to me being a woman and CEO of a company, Mr Litten?" I asked, my tone also pleasant.   
"You're a child. Relinquish all hold of the company to Obadiah or else," Mr Litten threatened.   
"Happy," I called out loud and Happy appeared with a frown as he stepped around the corner, immediately in bodyguard mode. "Please escort Mr Litten from the building and make sure he gets to his car in one piece. I think he's currently suffering from some kind of mental illness which causes him to be an asshole with idiotic tendencies," I said, not taking my eyes off of Mr Litten. I stepped forwards. "Nice try, honey, but I've met worse than you at MIT," I told him in a quiet tone then walked past him, leaving him to Happy. I walked down a step of stairs and found Agent Phil Coulson looking expectantly to me. "Agent Coulson, how nice to see you again....." I trailed off with a slight hint of confusion. "Was we scheduled for a meeting?" I asked.   
"You handled him well," He said simply. I looked to where he was looking and saw Happy escorting Mr Litten out of the side entrance of the building. I looked back to Agent Coulson to see him observing me.   
"I've handled worse," I commented. "Now, did we have a meeting scheduled?" I asked again.   
"No no.....I believe Miss Potts has quite forgotten to add me into that diary of hers," He said with a smile.   
"Well....I can remind her and only hope I see you again soon...now, if you don't mind, I have a meeting with a Biology Professor..." I said.   
"Of course. I will see you soon, Miss Stark." Agent Coulson smiled once more as I walked past him and into my new office within the Stark Industries building.


	7. Chapter Six

**Elisa's POV**   
_October 24th 2010._

  
"Dad!" I shouted as I walked down into the workshop, overriding the lock immediately and paying no attention to JARVIS's warning as I opened the door and found a suit hovering in the air. I let out a gasp in and stepped back, causing it to turn to me.   
"Lisa," Dad's voice sounded.   
"What the hell?" I asked simply. "Is this.....oh my _god_....." I trailed off as I looked around, piecing every bit of information displayed around me into the room. I recognised plans, designs and I finally looked to Dad who had raised the plate of his helmet, his face looking at me, anxiety on his face. "The arc reactor technology?" I said finally. He nodded and breathed out in obvious relief. "Does this work?" I asked in addition, pointing to the suit. He nodded and the suit hovered even further.

"This was you, wasn't it, Dad? The 'flying man' that destroyed the Ten Rings yesterday?" I asked once more. I saw the vulnerability and emotion on my Dad's face, particularly in his eyes. "Dad....god....." I murmured. "Get out of that suit," I commanded. "So I can hug my Dad properly," I added. The suit opened and Dad walked out of it, stumbling forwards into my arms as I wrapped them tightly around him, sinking him to the floor as he began shaking heavily.   
"Am I a bad person for doing this?" He asked softly.   
"I think you're the strongest person I know," I told him truthfully.   
"I'm a bad father," He argued instantly and I tutted in annoyance.   
"You've brought me up perfectly, Dad. You've made me confident in my learning, you've taught me to ignore those who criticised me for going into a career of Science and Technology......I couldn't wish for a better parent and even if I could, I wouldn't want to," I told him again and he looked to me.   
"You sound like your mother," He murmured. I smiled and bit my lip.   
"Do you miss her?" I asked.   
"Of course I do, Li Li," He replied. "I wish she was here now to see you all grown up," He continued. "She'd be so proud of you,"   
"She would be of you too," I replied and we fell into silence as we comforted one another. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Stark Industries_.

  
"Li, she needs your help," Dad told me and I sighed through my phone to him.   
"Where is she?" I asked as I began to stand from my desk and go out into the corridor.   
"My office," He replied. I turned and walked down the corridor as I hung up the phone and opened the office, Pepper jumping.   
"It's me, relax. Dad sent me as backup," I replied as I walked to the desk and turned to look at the screen as Pepper continued to go through various files, looking for anything suspicious.   
"Do you even support him doing this, Li?" She asked me quietly. I sighed.   
"I don't know." I replied after a few moments. What I do- what's that?" I asked, pointing to the screen suddenly.   
"Sector sixteen? What's sector sixteen?" Pepper looked to me. I shook my head in confusion, frown on my facial expression. She clicked it on it.   
"What are you up to, Obadiah?" I asked as it loaded. Immediately a video of Dad, tied up, bag over his head, surrounded by terrorists appear. One of the terrorists was speaking in a foreign language and I leaned forwards clicked the translator on.   
"You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was the great Tony Stark. As you can see, Obadiah Stane, your deception and lies will cost you dearly. The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up." I looked to Pepper in horror, her expression matching mine. 

"Li, get out of here." She said calmly as she began to download the information onto the memory stick that Dad had given her. "If he did this to Tony, he's after you as well," She added, then we both looked up to the door as we heard Obadiah outside it, the door handle moving downwards and the door opening. I quickly put a paper over the memory stick just before Obadiah saw us, surprise on his face and then his expression settled into a neutral one as he began to move towards us.   
"So.....what are we gonna do about this?" He asked, moving over to the drinks cabinet. I saw Pepper carefully switch the computer screen to the screensaver as Obadiah walked into seeing distance of the computer screen. "I know what you're both going through," He added, then took a sip of the drink he'd just poured. "Ah, Tony, he always get the good stuff, doesn't he?" He commented with a smile. I forced myself to smile in reply, although I was holding back myself from shaking in sudden fear of the man I'd known my entire life. "I was so happy......when he came home. It was like we got him back home. It was like we got him back from the dead," Obadiah continued speaking. He paused.

"And now I realise......well, Tony never really did come home, did he? He left a part of himself in that cave," He met my eyes. "Breaks my heart," He added softly.   
"Dad's a complicated person," I murmured.   
"He's been through a lot.....I think he'll be alright," Pepper added in support and I felt her hand touch mine in way of comfort.   
"You are a very rare woman. Tony doesn't know how lucky he is with you two," Obadiah kept his eyes on me and Pepper looked at me for a second and then back again.   
"Thank you," She said softly and stood up. I followed her, deftly picking up the paper which covered the memory stick underneath. I turned and transferred the memory into my other hand as I met Pepper at the door to the office. "We'd better get back there," She added in way of an excuse to Obadiah. I turned to the door and reached the handle.   
"Is that today's paper?" Obadiah asked me from behind and I turned to him, seeing Pepper stiffen and realising that she hadn't saw me swap the memory stick to my other hand. I handed the paper out of him. 

"Puzzle," I sad fondly as if in memory. Obadiah grinned.   
"You always remember," He commented.   
"Take care," I replied before making my out of the office. "Go," I told Pepper quickly. We began down the corridor and down to the main stairway. I looked over my shoulder and saw Obadiah following us in the crowd. "Pepper go!" I exclaimed in fear and we began to half run down the stairs where we saw Agent Phil Coulson. He stood up and took in our expressions.   
"Miss Stark, Ms Potts?" He asked. "We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?"  
"Nope. Right now. Come with me." I said decisively and looked over my shoulder to see Obadiah staring at me over the railing of the staircase. Agent Coulson followed my eyeline. "My office," I said, swallowing deeply as I began walking, both Pepper and Agent Coulson following me. I made my way into my office and shut it firmly, locking it behind me, now shaking. I handed the memory stick to Agent Coulson. He looked at me expectantly. "Just plug it into the damn machine and view the contents," I ordered him. He did so and didn't look up until many minutes later. "He's tried to have Dad killed," I summarised quickly. Agent Coulson looked st me gravely.   
"You'd better phone Colonel James Rhodes," He told me. "Get him to Stark Mansion immediately," I nodded and pulled out my phone and dialled Rhodey's number. He answered almost immediately.   
"Hey Lisa," He said with a smile.   
"Rhodey. It's Obadiah. He was the one who ordered Dad to be kidnapped. He paid to have him killed by the Ten Rings," I said hurriedly.  
"What do you mean he paid to have Tony killed?" Rhodey asked.   
"Rhodey, you have to get to Dad....now. Obadiah knows we know," I pleaded.   
"Why would Obadiah.....okay where is Tony now?" Rhodey asked. I looked to Pepper who shook her head as she tried to phone Dad.   
"We don't know. He's not answering his phone. The mansion is the best bet." I replied, panic seeping into my voice.   
"Lisa, are you safe? Is Pepper?" Rhodey asked me.   
"Yeah, we're with Agent Coulson," I answered. I heard Rhodey sigh in relief.   
"Okay....stay with them," He told me then hung up. I looked to Agent Coulson.   
"Do you know where the prototype for these plans and designs would be?" He asked me. I nodded. "You need to show me," He said. 

"I know a shortcut that Obadiah wouldn't know I knew," I supplied. We began to move quickly through the building, a team of five agents joining us. I looked to Pepper with wide eyes as they raised their guns in preparation and she shared my expression once again.   
"Section sixteen," I murmured as I walked down into the maintenance tunnels, a back way into the sections. I looked down the corridor and then stopped. "Section sixteen.....this is it," I told Agent Coulson. I pulled out my key pass and swiped it. The red light stayed on the door. I frowned and tried it again. "My key's not working...." I murmured. Agent Coulson pulled out a device and attached it to the lock.   
"Wow, what is that? It's like a little device, like a thing that's gonna pick the lock?" Pepper asked.   
"You may wanna take a few steps back," Agent Coulson told us and I looked to him sharply, then took Pepper's hand and led her to the back of the group of the agents. A small explosion sounded and I looked to Agent Coulson with a smile as the door opened.   
"That's the coolest thing I've seen," I said. He grinned.   
"Not bad, huh?" He said as we walked inside Section 16. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What on...." I cut off as I heard a crashing and then gun shots from behind me. I turned to Agent Coulson who had also pulled out a gun.   
"Run," He told me. "Get out of here," I shook my head, looking for Pepper but I couldn't find her. Then Obadiah in a much larger suits than the one I had saw of Dad's, appeared in front of us. "Go!" Agent Coulson shouted once again and I began to run, hearing gun fire after me surrounded by crashing and Obadiah's voice, louder due to being in the suit. I found myself in a dead end and turned to face Obadiah who was walking slowly towards me, a dangerous chuckle echoing around me.   
"Dead end, Elisa. Which means....sadly.... so are you," He said.   
"Elisa!" Pepper screamed from behind us and Obadiah turned to her.  
"Go!" I shouted to her and she run as I went to also escape but Obadiah swung around in time to catch me and throw me against the wall where I fell and blackness surrounded me for a few moments.

When I woke, I looked around me to find Pepper running towards me, her face stricken.   
"Lisa!" Pepper shouted me as she pulled me up from my fallen position on the floor where Obadiah had knocked me within the suit. "Oh god, are you okay?" She asked.   
"Li, Potts," Dad sounded through to us from our ear pieces.   
"Dad?" I asked, looking around me for any sign of him but finding none in return.   
"This isn't working, we're gonna have to overload the reactor and blast the roof," Dad explained. Pepper and I looked to each other.   
"How are you gonna do that?" Pepper asked him.   
"You two are gonna do it. Go to the central console, open up the bolt of circuits. When I clear the roof I'll let you know and you're gonna hit the master bypass button. That's gonna fry everything up here." He told us and I grabbed Pepper's hand as we made our way inside and began to do what Dad told us to do.   
"Dad! It's ready!" I shouted and then screamed as glass shattered from the roof and fell on Pepper and I.   
"Tony get off the roof!" Pepper added as we ducked away from the falling glass once more. We looked up and I found Dad hanging onto the ledge of the roof.   
"Dad!" I shouted.   
"Elisa, hit the button!" He told me.   
"You'll die!" I shouted in return.   
"Push it!" He shouted and I looked to Pepper who shook her head. I looked between us and Dad up on the roof with Obadiah and slammed my hand down onto the button, grabbing Pepper and running as I did so to the outside of the building, the force of the energy created behind us sending us both flying forwards off of our feet and rolling onto the gravel in front of us. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _25th October 2010.  
Stark Industries. _

  
"Iron Man, that's kinda catchy. It's got a nice ring to it," Dad commented as Pepper finished fixing his suit and I stood with my arms folded as Agent Coulson walked past to me to where Dad was sat.   
"Here is your alibi," He told Dad.   
"Okay," Dad said as he read over it.   
"You were on your yacht. We told Pepper to put you in Avalon all night and sworn statements from fifty of your guests. Elisa was with Alex Van Guernand, at the Malibu mansion," Agent Coulson explained.   
"I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper and me, alone on the island," Dad remarked and I rolled my eyes.   
"That's what happened. Just read it word for word." Agent Coulson stated.   
"There's nothing about Stane here," Dad commented and I looked to Agent Coulson with a raised eyebrow.   
"That's been handled. He's on vacation." Agent Coulson replied, then muttered something that I couldn't quite hear.   
"That's kinda flimsy," Dad commented in return.   
"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr Stark. Just stick to the official statement, and soon this all will be behind you," Agent Coulson said pleasantly.   
"You've got ninety seconds," Pepper pointed out and I sighed as I met Dad's eye gaze briefly and then looked away again as Agent Coulson began to leave. I looked to him. 

"Oh, Agent Coulson," I said to him and he turned to me with a questioning look as I walked to meet him at the door to the room we were currently in. "I just wanted to say thank you, on behalf of us all, very much for your help," I said truthfully and earnestly.   
"That's what we do," Agent Coulson answered with a small smile. "You'll be hearing from us," He added and handed me a card. I took the card off of him and read over it, looking back up with a frown.   
"From the Strategic Homeland...." Agent Coulson cut me off.   
"Just call us SHIELD," He supplied.   
"Right," I said with a small grin. Agent Coulson grinned and then nodded before leaving the room. I turned to Dad and Pepper who were bickering behind me. I smiled fondly to them both, wondering when exactly they would confess their love for each other was more than employer-employee. "I'll see you both out there," I told them and left them alone.   
"Is he going to.....?" I turned to Rhodey who appeared to stand besides me as we watched over the press conference attendants. I shrugged and shook my head.   
"No one can tell with Dad." I said.   
"That's a good point...." Rhodey chuckled. "I'm glad you haven't turned out exactly like him, you know," He added with fondness. I raised my eyebrow and then grinned, before looking to Dad who stopped next to me.

  
"Yes or no?" He asked me in a murmur. I looked to Pepper and then to Rhodey.   
"Yes," I whispered and met Dad's gaze as I winked. He chuckled and continued walking past.   
"It's been a while since I was in front of you, I figure I'll stick to the cards this time. There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on a freeway and the rooftop....." Dad was cut off by a familiar voice and I rolled my eyes.   
"I'm sorry Mr Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that was a bodyguard in a suit, that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that...."   
"I know it's confusing.....it is one thing to question the official story, and another entirely to make wild accusations or insinuate that I'm a superhero,"   
"-I never said you're a superhero," Christine chimed icily and I stepped forwards, my movement catching the corner of her eye.   
"You didn't?" Dad said. "Well, good. Because that would be outlandish and....Fantastic.....I'm just not the hero type, clearly. With this.....long list of character defects and all the mistakes I've made, largely in public," I saw someone murmured something to him and I watched Dad nod in agreement.   
".....and the truth is........I am Iron Man," He said as his eyes met mine and held my gaze steadily. I smiled and squeezed Alex's hand which was gripping mine tightly as the press around us went mental, scramming for questions and Alex appeared to come and stand besides me. I turned away and led Alex out of the press conference and into another room which was private.   
"Li-"   
"Shush," I said as I grabbed his neck with my hand and pulled him down, kissing him passionately. He kissed back immediately, smiling as he did so, his arms wrapping around my waist tightly. I pulled away from him. "My life just got a whole other level of crazy," I told him.   
"I know," He grinned and kissed me again. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Darcy Barton's POV**   
_23rd January 2011._  
 _Barton Family Homestead, North Dakota_.

"Hey Tasha," I said casually as I walked into the house from practicing in the barn to find Natasha Romanoff, one of my best friends in the world and a.....colleague, I guess you could say, had returned from a mission. "How was Alaska?" I asked her, watching as Clint, my older brother, poured her a mug of coffee.   
"Busy," She said with a smirk and I nodded in return.   
"Heading back to the Triskelion?" Clint asked her as he walked over to the table we were both sat at, and handed her her mug of coffee.   
"Fury has another mission for me, undercover," She explained.   
"Yeah, who you infiltrating this time?" I asked curiously. She smirked and shook her head, looking down into her mug until she looked back up again.   
"The Stark Family," She answered. Clint and I looked to another, eyebrows raised.   
"Iron Man or the Daughter?" Clint asked.   
"Both. Fury wants an eye kept on him and he wants an assessment of her......for recruitment," Natasha explained.   
"He wants to recruit Elisa Stark? Little Miss USA?" I asked, scoffing slightly. "What for?" I added.   
"Our job. And her IQ. A double agent, it would seem," She replied.   
"She won't cut it out for us. From what I've heard, she's more interested in her clothing style these days.....though to be fair to her, she's following the family way in way of science," Clint said. I looked to him.   
"Yeah, the same person that brought us Captain America.....I don't cut it with superheroes.....after all, where are they now?" I said negatively and Natasha and Clint shared a smile.   
"Ever the cynic, Darc," Natasha told me and I chuckled as I stood up from where I was sat.   
"Yeah well, when I meet them and they save the world, that's when I'll believe in them," I called behind me as I headed upstairs to shower and change out of my workout clothes. I began to think of Elisa Stark as I did so.

All I knew of her was what the rest of the USA and the world knew of her; she was the prodigal daughter of Tony Stark, granddaughter of Howard Stark, the man that helped bring us Captain America. Her mother had died shortly after her grandparents had, she had grown up out of the limelight due to the request of Tony Stark and finally, she was brilliant in her mind. She had definitely inherited her intelligence through her genes, if not more of a genius than her father and grandfather. She had the world handed to her on a plate and if that made me dislike her, I couldn't help that. And now I was confused at why the hell Director Fury would want to even consider her as an recruitment to SHIELD. Surely, this would be connected to the Avengers Iniative, as a back up plan because Iron Man had refused.   
"Darcy?" Clint called through my closed bedroom door.   
"Yeah?" I called back.   
"We've been called in by Agent Coulson. They have a mission for us both," He explained.   
"I'll be ready in twenty," I called back with a sigh. I'd only been home a day as it was. Becoming an agent for SHIELD, joining my brother had been something I would never regret, but I did regret being on missions solidly, after all, they were no walk in the park. I knocked some papers down off of my desk and I knelt to pick them up, stopping as I found a familiar face looking up at me from the top of the pile.   
"Elisa Stark: Iron Woman?..... Huh.... your life is so different to mine, sunshine," I muttered to her and then placed the pile of papers back onto my desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Elisa's POV**.   
_26th January 2011.  
Stark Mansion, Malibu_.

I walked into the kitchen and breakfast area of the mansion to find Happy making breakfast of buttermilk pancakes with fruit and fresh cream.   
"Morning, Happy," I greeted him and he turned with a smile to me.   
"Morning, Li.....breakfast?" He asked.   
"Please," I replied with a nod as I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat up onto a bar stool, rolling my neck slightly.   
"Sleep well?" Happy asked me, making conversation as he served me my breakfast and then himself some.   
"Yea-"   
"Miss Stark woke at three sixteen precisely due to a nightmare and hasn't slept since," JARVIS cut over me and I looked to the ceiling in annoyance as Happy looked concerned, as did Pepper who had chosen that moment to walk into the kitchen and breakfast area.   
"Is that right, Li?" She asked. I shrugged.   
"It was one nightmare.....I couldn't really remember what it was about." I said vaguely. Pepper and Happy shared a look between them and I sighed as I took a bite of my food.   
"You sure, Li?" Happy asked.   
"Yes, I'm sure. I'll relax some today, take a nap if I feel tired, I promise," I told them and they nodded, satisfied with my answer leaving me to continue my breakfast as they talked about Stark Expo that was upcoming in the next month.

I left them to it after a while and made my way up to my bedroom suite where I began to get ready for the day. As I towel dried my hair I began to think of my 'nightmare'. I'd had a 'visit' from my guardian angel. I shook my head. It was something that I had happened when I younger but had stopped after the age of fourteen....then last night, I saw the image of the young woman in my room once more. It had to be a dream. I knew I had also insisted that she had been there, talking to me, but that wasn't possible. At all.   
"I think you're cracking up, Stark," I told myself and then jumped, slightly startled as my phone began ringing. I picked it up and groaned at the caller ID. "What do you want, Alex?" I asked.   
"Lisa, please. We broke up after such a silly argument," He began. I scoffed.   
"A silly argument? Some guy flirted with me and you punched him? That isn't a silly argument at all, Alex. That's you being a douche," I said icily.   
"Oh come on. What was I meant to do?" He asked, sounding frustrated.   
"Not cause a law suit for me!" I exclaimed. "You know I'm in the papers constantly now that Dad is being all Iron Man and everything.....I can't cause bad press," I said, standing up and picking out my outfit.   
"I'm sorry, okay. I saw red," Alex excused.   
"Yeah and what happens the next time- Alex, where are you?" I asked suddenly.   
"The rotary club in MIT. Ben dragged me in for a drink," I whirled and motioned to JARVIS for the current time. I raised my eyebrows.   
"What? At nine forty five in the morning?" I asked.   
".....no......" Alex agreed.   
"You've been there all night, haven't you?" I asked him. "Are you even sober right now?" I added. Alex laughed sheepishly. I laughed, shaking my head. "You're unbelievable," I said.   
"I'm sorry..." He murmured.   
"It's over. Alex. Get used to it," I said, before cutting the call and throwing my phone down onto my bed.   
"That isn't advisable to do, Miss Stark," JARVIS advised.   
"I know.....I just get so angry with him," I replied, looking down. "Where's Dad?" I asked in addition.   
"Down in his workshop," JARVIS answered.

I nodded and picked out an outfit quickly, changing and moving throughout the mansion to my Dad's workshop where I keyed in the code and opened the door.   
"Morning, Li," He greeted and I smiled, slumping down onto a couch and pulling my legs underneath me.   
"Dad, Alex and I are over," I said and Dad sighed, stopping what he was doing and sitting besides me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders.   
"You okay?" He asked quietly.   
"No," I said, leaning my head onto his shoulder. "I hate him," I added and Dad chuckled.   
"No you don't. You just aren't on good terms at the moment," He said. I sighed.   
"Why are relationships so damn difficult?" I asked.  
"Beats me. Maybe it's our genes....." He said with a shrug and I giggled weakly, then leant my head back as I groaned in frustration. "So, are you going to help with me with the suit?" He then asked.   
"Please tell me you're not making another model?" I asked him and he shrugged in admission. "What do you need?" I asked.   
"Another pair of hands....and another brain," He replied as he stood up. I sighed and stood up as well, following him over to his work station, Dad clapping as JARVIS turned on Bon Jovi to sound through the workshop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ 1st February 2011.   
Chemistry Building, MIT, Massachusetts.  _

  
"It seems your dissertation is impeccable, Miss Stark. I can find no fault, only intrigue. Well done," I smiled at the compliment.   
"Thank you so much, Professor Havening." I returned.   
"How's your father?" He asked in curiosity since he also had taught Dad at MIT.   
"Still being Iron Man," I replied, flicking through my mid year report and looking to Professor Havening with a small smile as he also smiled.  
"Ah, yes, Iron Man," He murmured fondly. "Well, I wish you luck on the Stark Industries Expo that is upcoming and I hope to see you soon, Elisa," He told me. "And keep up the brilliance," He said in addition. I nodded in agreement.   
"I can only hope and try my best to do so," I promised, leaving the lecture theatre and dropping my smile immediately. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?" I asked Alex, who frowned.   
"Rebecca," He said simply in answer. I nodded.   
"Rebecca. Of course. Nosey and up in everyone's business..." I looked at Alex and folded my arms. "I can't talk. I'm too busy and even if I weren't, I still don't want to talk," I continued as I began to walk down the corridor.  
"Li, please," Alex said behind me, catching me up easily.   
"Look, we tried a relationship,it didn't work out. So, just drop it, will you?" I whirled around to face Alex, finally getting thoroughly pissed off.   
"We did not try this....we last two months, big deal." He protested.  
"Longer than any other relationship either of us have had," I retorted.  
"Oh for god's sake,' Alex commented, then leant forwards and kissed me deeply. I pulled away and looked to him angrily, then sighed and kissed him back deeply, our arms pulling each other closer.   
"Your room or mine?" He asked lowly.   
"Your room," I replied, kissing him once more before he pulled away and took my hand.


End file.
